


The Perfect Wife

by Swiftrunner



Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Edging, F/F, If She Got A Dick She Got A Dick, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftrunner/pseuds/Swiftrunner
Summary: Tamamo-no-Mae taking charge in bed, dominantly leading Gudako to familiar pleasures.  This is a bit of a one-shot that I might grow into a chain of works if I like it enough.Edit: It has!  This is spinning out into a series!
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-mae | Caster
Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139612
Kudos: 31





	The Perfect Wife

"Awww, you kept your wife waiting, Gu-da-ko-chan~..."

Gudako shivered a little, those sing-song words meeting her ears as she finished taking in the shape on her bed, the light illuminating the room as the click of the light switch faded into memory. Her Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae, an ancient fox spirit, summoned to act as her Servant in the restoration of humanity. Her blue kimono hung gently to her soft, pillowy breasts, constantly threatening to fall free without ever making good on that promise. The drapery about her legs, obscuring everything below her waist, while tantalizingly hinting at what was beneath - and, with the gaps up the side, hinting at what wasn't. Her tail swayed behind her, back and forth, as her ears twitched attentively atop her head, her face playing at looking hurt - but in those eyes, a familiar predatory glint met Gudako's gaze, a shudder running up her spine at the implicit promise of that look, of those words, unable to stop the breathy gasp escaping her lips.

Tamamo rose elegantly to her feet, walking with careful practiced steps, a gentle teasing sashay to her hips as Gudako awkwardly fumbled the door shut behind her. Tamamo smiled, reaching out past Gudako, gently clicking the door lock - and in so doing, her chest met her Master's, rubbing ever so gently against Gudako. It was the only warning the mage got before Tamamo met her gaze, that predatory glint within robbing Gudako of her will to resist, as she became the prey to the fox spirit that had her so securely in her clutches.

"I understand that you get busy, Gu-da-ko-chan~," Tamamo-no-Mae began, enunciating every single syllable of her Master's name, "but your wife just gets so *stressed* without you here..." Tamamo's hand drifted from the doorknob, coming to rest on Gudako's waist, the mage finding herself unable to resist her Caster's advances as she was pulled in. The predator had her prey now, and Gudako could feel how intensely she loved being that prey. "You'll... help me... relieve that stress, won't you?" Tamamo's words were pleading, but her eyes held that dominant predatory hunger, and Gudako shuddered, lost in her power, lost in her mounting arousal, a moan escaping her lips as she nodded her consent. "Y...yes, Tamamo... I will..."

Tamamo was not Gudako's swiftest Servant, but one could be forgiven for not knowing that with the speed Tamamo's lips met Gudako's own. Tamamo-no-Mae's ears set to twitching in delight as her tongue pried open Gudako's mouth, the erstwhile Master's legs buckling as a jolt of pleasure shot through her, the fox-spirit claiming her well-earned prize as she pressed Gudako's back against the door. The mage's hands found their way meekly around her vulpine Servant as her eyes fluttered shut, Tamamo's own hands far swifter in claiming their desired prize - one cupping Gudako's head, pressing their lips together, as the other squeezed the mage's tight, muscular rear - endless walking across so many singularities would turn anyone fit and strong in body if nothing else.

Gudako could do nothing but groan into the kiss as words left her. She felt Tamamo's leg slip between her own, her Caster's thigh pressing up against her groin, grinding gently, incessantly, her standard-issue Chaldea skirt no defense against the Caster's onslaught. Tamamo took every inch she was given - but after that initial assault, each inch was taken slowly, teasingly, toyingly, her tongue tracing its way dominantly through Gudako's mouth, her fingers running through Gudako's hair, her hand massaging Gudako's ass. And all the while, Tamamo's leg ground against her, rubbing teasingly at her labia while she could not return the favor!

The mage's moans echoed in Tamamo's mouth, the caster's tail swishing with satisfaction as she kept up her methodical assault, wearing down what resistance Gudako had left as she held her chest to chest, hiking up her Master's short skirt to massage the toned muscle beneath more directly, a fingertip tracing and prodding at the fabric-covered cleft of Gudako's behind - until, finally, she felt her Master's lips move in a shape that wasn't simply sounds of arousal and desire. Tamamo grinned mischievously, pulling back from the kiss, suckling softly on Gudako's tongue for as long as she could... "Mmmm? I didn't catch that..."

Gudako panted, moaning into the air, her groin stained with arousal as she felt Tamamo keep up her teasing rubs - she knew what Tamamo wanted her to say, what SHE wanted to say, and they both knew what it would mean - and that, once spoken, there'd be no going back, not for a long long time. And yet, she couldn't stop herself. "P...please..."

Tamamo's mischeivous grin continued unabated, her tail swishing behind her... "Mmm? Please what, Gu-da-ko-chan~? I want to be a good wife for you... tell me what you /want/..."

Gudako moaned at the words, her arousal too high to keep from stepping in that trap... "Please... fuck me, Tamamo-no-Mae, my wife, fuck me!"

But Tamamo didn't pause her teasing assaults, grinding her chest against Gudako's own, her hand not leaving that delightful toned rump, her middle finger finding the pucker of her Master's anus to give it a teasing touch more directly... "Oh? I can do that... but you need to tell me how you *want* me to fuck you..." She leaned in, her breath a soft whisper, teasing along Gudako's ear, as the trap snapped shut. "... my precious... Gu...da...ko...chan~!"

Gudako moaned in her arousal, moaned in her defeat, as the words tore themselves from her lips. "F...fuck my ass! Tamamo, knot my ass, make me... make me yours!"

Tamamo's grin finally split into a wide, evil, predatory smile. "OOohhh... I can do that for you... a good wife makes /sure/ her spouse is /well/ cared for..." She moved, all at once, pulling the unresisting Last Master of Humanity away from the door, before pushing her onto the bed. Pulled back away from her Caster's onslaught, Gudako could finally see what had been kept so tantalizingly close - a thick, knotted vulpine penis, standing proud and erect, poking out around the hems of Tamamo's robe. The fox spirit flipped Gudako onto her front, unfastened the waistband of her master's skirt, before hooking her fingers around the hem in a practiced motion, pulling down skirt, pantyhose, and panties all at once, baring her Master's toned muscular rear. She grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand, pressing her shaft in between Gudako's asscheeks as she drizzled the cold, slippery fluid over her cock. She ground against Gudako's vulnerable rear, bending down to put her mouth next to the mage's ear once more... "Let me hear you say it, one more time, and I promise your wife will do as you ask..."

Gudako's arousal and desires welled up, a thrill running through her as she was so made to submit, the only words left for her to say passing through her lips. "Please... Tamamo... fuck... my ass..."

Tamamo's predatory smile returned, as she pulled back, lining up the tapered tip of her vulpine penis with Gudako's puckered ass. "Of course... Gu-da-ko-/chan/~!" She thrust forward on that final syllable, Gudako's well trained behind offering next to no resistance as Tamamo sank half her heavy cock inside the mage, a pleasured cry tearing its way from Gudako's lips as Tamamo's thick shaft was welcomed home once again.

Tamamo practically purred in triumph, beginning to saw her shaft in and out of Gudako, her arms entwining around her so-called Master as her hands sought out sensitive places. One started rubbing at Gudako's clit, the other unfastening the buckles that held her top together, as the fox spirit's tapered cock reacquainted itself with Gudako's sensitive inner walls.

The first time they had sex, Tamamo had been much faster, but that was months ago now. Tamamo was a teasing temptress, her motions practiced and gentle and sensual, building Gudako up slowly but surely with every rocking thrust that spread her tightly muscled rear. With a tug, the fox spirit pulled open Gudako's top, exposing her cute little white bra to her teasing touches as she heard her name pass through Gudako's lips, breathy and barely formed, to which Tamamo could not help but smile a predatory, commanding smile. "Ooohhh, you feel so *good*, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." She thrust a little deeper, reaching further into her Master with each thrust, one hand rubbing and teasing at her clit as the other lifted that bra, teasing at Gudako's sensitive, erect nipples. "Your wife loves that you let her fuck your ass... it feels so good, so tight, and I can /tease/ you so /many/ ways without /leaving/ this /warmth/..." She punctuated her words with deep, sawing thrusts, her cock prying its way deeper inside with each loving motion.

Gudako's mouth opened to respond, but all that came out was an incoherent moan, words slowly losing themselves to her. Tamamo giggled into her ear, her tail twitching in pleasure as she shifted her hand off her Master's sensitive chest, fingers soon toying at the mage's mouth as she ground her own chest into Gudako's back, each deepening thrust inside her Master grinding Gudako's chest against the fabric of the bed. Gudako's hands clenched on the bed sheets, moans slipping through her open lips as she licked at Tamamo's gentle dancing fingers, her clit on fire under her Caster's incessant touch, as her ass was stretched deeper and wider with every deep thrust...

And then she felt it. They both did. The bounce of Tamamo's knot against Gudako's anus, and the implicit threat, the implicit promise, of what that would mean. Gudako cried out, brought so close to the edge, but Tamamo stopped, simply holding there, her knot grinding teasingly against Gudako's stretched ass, her fingers resting on Gudako's clit, the assault of pleasure stopping abruptly dead as Gudako was left dangling on that precipice of pleasure.

"Oohhhh... your ass is so /good/, Gu-da-ko-san~... I have to /savor/ this...." Held open by Tamamo's fingers, Gudako's mouth could only whimper and whine in pleasure as she was left on the edge, twitching under the weight of her wife as the fox spirit gently ground her knot against that well-stretched, well-practiced ring. Moments stretched to an eternity as Gudako felt herself sliding slowly away from that edge, the promise of the orgasm not met - and then Tamamo began to thrust again, long and languid, rocking everything but the knot back and forth inside Gudako's welcoming rear.

Gudako shuddered, her delighted moans resuming at the behest of those wonderful motions, Tamamo's fingers rubbing sensual circles around her clit, before dipping down to slip between her folds, fingering her lovingly. Each motion was in time with Tamamo's thrusts, but out of phase - as she thrust in, her fingers pulled out, and as she pulled back, her fingers dived in. Tamamo's other hand finally slipped from Gudako's lips, the damp digits finding their way to the mage's sensitive nipples, gently pinching and rolling and teasing at them, rhythmic bursts of pleasure coursing through Gudako's body as Tamamo gave pleasured grunts and sighs of her own with every thrust.

"F...aaaaster," Gudako finally managed to say, moaning out the word as her brain managed to remember how language worked. "Please go faster!" Tamamo grinned, nibbling a little at Gudako's ear, a gasp and a cry of pleasure following one another out of the mage's throat. "Ooohhh? My spouse wants her wife to fuck her ass faster?"

"Please! Please, my wife, fuck my ass faster!"

Tamamo grinned in triumph, rearing back, before building in tempo, faster and faster, thrusting that full heavy length in and out of Gudako's well-trained pucker, her knot battering against that ring of muscle on every thrust as Gudako cried out in bliss. Both of them could feel her anus giving way, and both of them knew what it meant if Tamamo's knot fully passed through it.

Gudako felt herself teetering on that edge again, so close, a hand trying to snake its way back to rub on her clit - but Tamamo's hand lunged out, grabbing it, her fingers lacing between Gudako's own as she held it there, her building thrusts coming to a halt. Her knot sat, prying open Gudako's anus, only a few thrusts away from passing inside... "I'm close, Gu-da-ko-chan~... do you want me to-"

Teetering on the edge as she was, Gudako couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. "Knot my ass and cum in me! Tamamo, please! My wife! Cum in my ass!"

Tamamo grinned, and that was all the encouragement she needed. She held Gudako's hand tight as her vulpine penis pounded its way deeper and deeper inside the mage's rear, each battering thrust shoving her knot a little further inside... until Gudako's pucker finally gave way. Tamamo managed one, two, three more thrusts, before her swelling knot finally locked her inside, her head tilting back as she cried out... "Mi...mi...KOOO~~~N!" Her magical seed gushed out through her shaft, pouring deep inside Gudako's wanting, needing body - a Servant carried no sperm, no ability to procreate even if passed into a womb, but any magical being's cum was laden with their body's inherent mana, and almost immediately Gudako felt that mana beginning to trickle into her magic circuits as her rear filled with Tamamo's seed. She cried out, a hoarse, stuttering sound, begging and pleading and so close to her own peak, held on the edge for the third time as that thick, knotted shaft pulsed and throbbed within her - before Tamamo's free hand grabbed her clit, rolling and teasing and rubbing it incessantly, her breathy, heavy words meeting her ear in a rough whisper... "Cum."

Gudako's head tipped back, that one word, that one /command/, sending her careening over that edge as her cry of pleasure found its voice. Her ass clamped tightly around Tamamo's knotted dick, kneading and massaging it with every pulse of her own orgasm, unable to do anything but cum, all her muscles tensing as the pleasure wracked her body. Finally, with a shuddering exhale, she flopped on the bed, limp, her orgasm giving way to the afterglow. Tamamo leaned in, nuzzling at Gudako's ear, another softly pleasured sound passing through the mage's lips, as the mischievous fox spirit whispered to her master. "Mmmmm... thank you for indulging your wife, Master~"

Both of them knew better than to try and pull apart - Tamamo's knot was thick and engorged, and even after months of nights like this, Gudako's ass was more than tight enough to hold that in place. They lay there, spooning, cuddling, bent over the edge of the bed for a few minutes that felt like a blissful forever, before Tamamo gently nudged. "Mmmm... into the bed with us, Master," she urged, gently, but warmly. Gudako's legs, jelly as they were, had just enough strength to help them climb fully into bed, awkwardly moving together as Tamamo's groin stayed tight to Gudako's pert behind. Tamamo's hand found her Master's bare belly, trailing gently over the gentle bumps of muscle there, as Gudako shuddered in soft pleasure from the touch to her still-sensitive body. A blanket was pulled over them both, and they lay there, relaxing off the orgasmic bliss.

Tamamo's knot was not slow to deflate. Her thick, heavy shaft pulsed away inside Gudako's ass, as the mage shivered and moaned with its occasional pulsing throbs, Tamamo simply smiling and cuddling her spouse close in her arms. "Was that good, Gudako-chan~?" she asked, the honorific name slipping out through her lips as a bit of a playful grin spread across her face. Gudako couldn't see it, but she could tell what that name meant - Tamamo only used it when she was feeling randy. And one solid fuck was never entirely enough to sate her. A soft shiver ran down her spine, her cheeks flushing as Tamamo held her close, still feeling her fox spirit's soft chest against her back. "It... it was, Tamamo... it was... so good..." Tamamo smiled, nuzzling at the back of Gudako's head. "Mmmmm... very good... I want to be the best wife I can be for you, Gudako-chan~..." Tamamo's hand found Gudako's breast, a soft, pleasured moan finding its way out of the mage as her rear squeezed around the vulpine shaft still lodged inside her - still hard, still tied, still preventing any escape.

Gudako couldn't answer in any way but honestly, even knowing from so much experience what it would bring. "You're... the perfect wife... Tamamo-no-Mae..." She panted and blushed, as Tamamo gave a little shiver of her own, wiggling her shaft around as it throbbed within its home.

"Oohhh, the /perfect/ wife, Gu-da-ko-chan~?" That mischievous air was back in Tamamo's voice, her other hand sliding up to cup at Gudako's chest as well, both hands massaging and teasing her Master's sensitive mounds. "That feels so good to hear you call me that..." Gudako's eyes closed, a moan slipping her lips. She felt a hand leave her chest, gently cupping her cheek, as she was guided into a tender kiss, Tamamo's dick pulsing with her heartbeat as their tongues met. Tamamo's hand slipped away, resuming its teasing massage at Gudako's chest, as she kissed her Master, her spouse, deeply, slowly, sensually.

Tamamo did not have the most endurance - even dominant as she was, she needed a long time to recharge before she was entirely ready to go again. Unfortunately for Gudako - or perhaps fortunately - Tamamo's knot took even longer to deflate. And trapped as they both were, with Tamamo feeding magic into her Master, and drawing on the magic from her master and from Chaldea, even her lower endurance could be recharged.

Plus, ready to fuck or no, it still felt so /good/ to have her Master's ass spread wide by her cock.

Gudako shuddered as Tamamo's gentle teasing kisses continued, lapping sensually at her tongue with her own, the heavy presence within her rear reminding her that of all the talk of being Master, Tamamo was currently the one in charge. The caster's teasing fingers slipped down, brushing over Gudako's pubic mound, softly tracing through the soft bush as she rubbed slowly, sensually, matching rhythm and pattern with her hand upon Gudako's chest, every motion gentle and soothing and arousing on her Master's sensitive body. A shudder ran along Gudako's spine as she twitched reflexively, gasping and moaning as she pulled away from the kiss, unable to stop the full-body tremor as Tamamo's teasing touches hit the perfect spot. "Oh, Tamamo," she breathed, cheeks flush, her legs drawing up against her sides as the Caster grinned mischievously once more, her dominant nature coming out at the reaction of her wonderful spouse.

"Mmmm... tell me what you want your wife to do, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." Her ears twitched attentively, hands caressing over Gudako's body, a palm cupping one of her master's breasts as her own chest rubbed against the mage's back.

Gudako's resistance had barely come back at all, and already Tamamo's touches had worn it down again - she couldn't bring herself to even /want/ to stop the scheming affectionate Caster. "T...touch me... more... like this..." Tamamo grinned. "Of course... mikon~!"

The caster's hands settled into a gentle rhythm, cupping and squeezing over Gudako's bare chest, dipping down to rub at her mons, sometimes teasing lightly at her labia, all the while Tamamo's heavy shaft pulsed with every beat of her heart. Gudako reached back, gently grabbing at Tamamo's head for stability, for support, moaning out her pleasure. Tamamo grinned, nuzzling at Gudako's neck, a teasing sensual touch that they both knew sent shivers down Gudako's spine, every wiggle around Tamamo's heavy cock only serving to add to her own pleasure in the moment. A gentle nibble at Gudako's ear sparked a cry of pleasure from the mage, and Tamamo grinned, finally dipping a finger between Gudako's soft folds, her palm cradling the mage's sensitive clit.

She kissed Gudako again as she started fingering her master, stifling the moan of pleasure with her lips and tongue, grinding her own sensitive chest into Gudako's back. With every teasing rock, her shaft gently shifted and tugged on Gudako's anus, little jolts of pleasure shooting through Gudako's body as she realized she was stuck so tight still, completely at Tamamo's mercy as little by little she was worked up again... just as Tamamo had planned from the beginning...

Just as Gudako had known she had also wanted.

Tamamo's hands slid back, teasing around Gudako's belly as she let her Master come down some from that arousal, not wanting to overstimulate any one part of her captive spouse but wanting very much to work her up higher and higher. As Tamamo's hands found Gudako's breast and slit again, a whimpering sound of pleasure tore through Gudako's clenched teeth, prompting Tamamo to giggle at the feeling as her shaft was squeezed once again... "Mmmmm... is my spouse getting horny again? Well, I /do/ want to be a good wife... I'll have to keep pleasuring you, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." She grinned, before pulling her hands away, leaving Gudako abruptly unstimulated. "That is, if you want that?"

Gudako shuddered and moaned, gasping at the abrupt teasing cessation of the touch, her legs drawing up tighter against herself as she tried to bring her hands in... but Tamamo's arms hooked around hers, and she suddenly couldn't reach, as she moaned... "P...please, keep... keep touching me, Tamamo! My wife! Please!" Tamamo gave a little evil chuckle as her hands slipped back into place, rubbing and teasing at Gudako's overstimulated body, rocking her trapped shaft inside the mage's snug ass. "Well I want to keep being a perfect wife for you, so I will, Gu-da-ko-chan~!" A shudder ran through Gudako's body as a moan tore itself from her lips, Tamamo's pace picking up to bring Gudako towards the edge, towards orgasm - she gasped, and shuddered, whimpering... "I... I'm close...~!"

And Tamamo stopped, hands ceasing their motion, but not leaving their place against Gudako's body. The mage gave a strangled little cry, twitching and spasming as the pleasure abruptly stopped, so close to the edge, Tamamo's face sporting an evil little grin behind her as she placed Gudako in trap after trap. "Oh? Well I should back off, then... if you cum around me, then I might stay tied longer... you know how good it feels to have you cum around me, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." She smirked, a hand coming up to caress Gudako's cheek, that predatory edge still having yet to leave her voice. "Or maybe you want me to fuck your ass again, Gu-da-ko-chan? Well, if you cum around me, then I won't be able to pull out and do that for even longer either!" Gudako whimpered in strained pleasure, as Tamamo-no-Mae's favorite little trap was sprung - she was trapped, locked around that fat vulpine knot, teased up far too high to simply want to come back down - but told plainly and clearly that if she came, then whatever she might want to follow simply *couldn't* for even longer.

And Tamamo touched gently, teasingly at Gudako's chest... "Of course... if you *want* to stay tied like this... want to stay put, without getting free /or/ me fucking your ass more... I could help you cum... or I could stop touching you all together... or..." She grinned, whispering sensually into Gudako's ear. "I could keep you on edge instead... Gu...da...ko...chan~?"

Gudako shuddered, moaning. The trap was obvious. The trap was there, plain as day, simple to avoid, easy to dodge around, just tell Tamamo to stop, or tell her to make you cum, and then stop, and... and...

"...d...don't... let me cum... Tamamo... but... don't stop..."

Tamamo's face was split in a thick, evil grin, as despite the ways out being so obvious, her Master still stepped fully into the trap. She nibbled gently at Gudako's neck, hands massaging at her chest, teasing her nipples and clit, as she whispered sensually to her captured prey. "Well, if that's what my spouse wants..."

Tamamo was relentless, massaging and kneading at Gudako's body, fingers dancing in a slow, languid, sensual dance between clit and folds and nipples and tongue, interspersed with kisses when she could manage, building Gudako slowly and steadily up in more pleasure - but every time that edge got close, Tamamo would stop, her hands entwining with Gudako's, pulling them away to keep the mage from cumming. At the first few times, all she gave were needy little whimpers... but as the edging continued, and Tamamo teased her closer, Gudako's cries of pleasured frustration grew louder, more frequent, more pleading, her arousal higher and higher but not allowed to cross that edge, but all the while, Tamamo's knot kept them tied together, every wiggle and thrust of her hips at each teasing touch just tugging at that knot as she was brought to the edge again and again...

Until Tamamo reached down, gently gripping Gudako's hips, and with a tug, pulled her knot free. Gudako shivered and gasped, whimpering as that thick knot slid out of her rear, Tamamo giving a happy little sigh. "Mmmmm... good girl, you didn't cum and keep me locked in there! Ohhh, I can pull free now..." Tamamo's evil grin continued to split her face. "... or... you were squirming an awful lot around my cock... I'm quite hard still... I could fuck your ass until I tied again..."

Gudako had almost lost count of the number of times she'd been edged - five? Seven? Eleven? Numbers blurred together. But she was tense, and sensitive, and an orgasm was sitting there, and if Tamamo pulled the rest of the way free, she would probably have to get herself the rest of the way off... but aroused as she was, with her ass still spread around half of Tamamo's tapered cock, desperate for release, she could only step in the trap again. "F...fuck me! Fuck my ass! Make me cum, Tamamo!"

Tamamo gave a dominant little cackle. "Of course..." She almost immediately started thrusting, punctuating each syllable with a thrust. "Gu-da-ko-/chan!/" Gudako cried out, her sensitive stretched anus melting from the pleasure as Tamamo's shaft moved again - and she couldn't help herself any longer. She felt herself cum, tensing and twitching and spasming as a cry left her lips, head arching back as she scrabbled for Tamamo's hands, the caster gasping out her own sounds of pleasure as Gudako's tight rear flexed and squeezed around her cock, each pulsing vice-like undulation threatening to push her free - if she'd timed her thrusts wrong. She knew Gudako's body, knew the ways to make her pleasure sing, and timed her thrusts to each relaxation of the mage's wonderful rear, thrusting deep inside that well-used, well-stretched orifice.

Gudako's pleasure crashed over her, her eyes rolling back in her head as that incessant thrusting built pleasure on pleasure, the peak of one orgasm already starting to build into the next - but Tamamo was close, teased as incessantly by her Master's ass as she was, and with only a few more thrusts that heavy knot slipped inside again, becoming too big to pull back out as they were tied together once more, Tamamo only managing three more trapped thrusts before she came once again - "Miii...KOOON!"

Gudako's cry of pleasure reverberated through the room along with Tamamo's, back to back orgasms cascading through her body, brought on by so much endless teasing touching, so much edging, so much being held in Tamamo's power. She collapsed, limp, her blissful, exhausted moan passing through her lips as her body was finally truly worn out, Tamamo's pulsing cock still gently throbbing within her as more of her magic cum gushed into Gudako's rear.

They both lay there, panting, twitching in the aftershocks of their afterglows, as Tamamo-no-Mae slipped her arms around Gudako, the mage held so tenderly, so gently, a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder. "Oohhhh... I feel... so much better," Tamamo said at last, giving Gudako a soft squeeze, before nuzzling at her cheek. "Mmmm... anything sore, my Master? Something I should give a rub to make better?"

Gudako gave a shuddery groan, blushing and panting as she tried to get her thoughts back in order enough to answer... "My... shoulders could..." Gudako didn't get out another word, Tamamo reaching up to rub and massage at Gudako's shoulders, prompting a sigh of relaxed bliss from the Last Master of Humanity. "Oohhhh... yes... right there..."

Tamamo smiled, an honest, happy smile, the predatory glint entirely gone now as she doted on her spouse, even buried up to the hilt still inside her ass. Tamamo reached over, grabbing some lotion, softly kneading it into places that might've gotten a little chafed, soothing over Gudako's athletic form. Her tail twitched and swished and curled happily behind her, rumpling the sheets about as she kept her Master close and warm.

Gudako blushed softly, memories of the past hour or so flooding back, as she gently entwined her fingers with Tamamo's, holding her Caster close against her back, feeling the soft swells of the kitsune's chest squeeze against her. "... I really meant it, Tamamo," she said, softly, cheeks flushing more.

Tamamo perked, ears at attention, as she looked quizzically at her master. "Mmm? Meant what, Gudako-san?"

"About... you... being the perfect wife." She shuddered softly at that admission, rear gently squeezing around the thick knot buried within.

Tamamo, for the first time since Gudako came in the door, blushed. "W...wait, really? You... um... you actually think I'm..."

Gudako gave a soft chuckle... "I wouldn't let you pound my butt every night for months if I didn't like you, Tamamo..." She turned a little, reaching up to brush a hand through Tamamo's hair, before gently pulling in a soft, tender kiss. Tamamo froze, blushing a fair bit herself, her dominance in bed almost entirely used up by the thorough display of lovemaking that had preceded that one soft kiss.

Gudako couldn't help but laugh a little to herself, nestling in against Tamamo, her Caster, her wife, as they both reveled in their respective feelings, spooning together beneath the covers, Tamamo's fingertips gently rubbing at Gudako's belly.

"... I... always thought that side of me... would make me a bad wife," she admitted, ears folding a little, rustling against the pillow they shared. "I never thought I'd have a Master... a spouse... who loved that side the most."

Gudako smiled, resting her hands on Tamamo's. "Well you do now."

They smiled, cuddled together in bed, until Tamamo's knot finally deflated enough to pull free. Her knot lasted more than long enough for all of her "cum" to be absorbed by Gudako's body, leaving only the barest hint of a mess behind as her vulpine cock at last slipped out of her master's ass.

Gudako paused, blushing, as Tamamo began to Morph her member away once again, urging her Master up. "Mmmm... Master, get up, I need to change our sheets, and you need to clean yourself up!" The Caster paused as well, after a moment, noticing that blush on Gudako's face. "Hmm? What is it?"

Gudako blushed more... "I... you pulled out... and I felt myself go... "oh. That's... that's what it feels like.""

"...hm? That's what what feels like?"

Gudako's cheeks flushed more, as she shyly mumbled her reply. "...hav...having my butt not full of your cock..." She darted to the bathroom, closing the door behind her as the shower started up, leaving Tamamo standing in the room, holding onto the dirty sheets, a powerful blush on her face as she realized just what effect she had had on her Master.

"maybe... I should train my endurance more," she mumbled to herself, as she resumed changing the sheets, just a little more awkwardly than before.


End file.
